A scooter is a popular sports product for today's youngsters and children. There are many kinds of scooters and their auxiliary entertainment functions are increasing. In order to meet the various entertainment needs of youngsters, a scooter with multiple entertainment functions needs to be developed.
The Content of Utility Model
The technical problem to be solved by this utility model is to provide a bubble-generating scooter for children so as to increase children's interest in scooters and enhance pleasure.
The technical solution adopted by this utility model is: a bubble-generating scooter for children, comprising: a footrest assembly, a handle assembly and wheels, and being characterized by further comprising a bubble-generating device mounted on the scooter.
Preferably, two of the wheels are provided at the rear portion of the scooter; a footrest carrier is provided between the two wheels; and the bubble-generating device is mounted on the footrest carrier.
Preferably, connecting posts are provided to the housing of the bubble-generating device. The bubble-generating device is connected to the footrest carrier through the connecting posts and self-tapping screws.
Preferably, the bubble-generating device comprises:
a liquid storage tank having a liquid inlet provided at the top thereof and a liquid outlet provided at the bottom thereof;
a bubble-ejecting barrel having an upper opening and a lower opening, with a liquid inlet port being provided at the top of the bubble-ejecting barrel, wherein a film-hanging needle which can rotate around the central axis of the bubble-ejecting barrel is provided at the center of the upper opening, the rotational shaft of the film-hanging needle being connected with a connecting pipe;
a blower whose vent port is connected with the lower opening of the bubble-ejecting barrel;
a transmission device having a plurality of output shafts;
a liquid transporting device for transporting liquids;
wherein the liquid inlet port of the bubble-ejecting barrel is connected with the liquid outlet port of the liquid storage tank through a hose passing through the liquid transporting device; and
the liquid transporting device, the blower and the connecting pipe connected to the rotational shaft of the film-hanging needle are connected to each of the output shafts of the transmission device, respectively.
Preferably, an overflow opening is provided to the top of the bubble-ejecting barrel and is connected with the liquid inlet port of the liquid storage tank via an overflow hose.
Preferably, the transmission device includes a motor, a worm, a worm wheel, a first gear, a second gear, a first pinion, a second pinion, a first shaft, a second shaft and a third shaft;
wherein the worm is connected with an output shaft of the motor, and the worm wheel is meshed with the worm;
both the first pinion and the worm wheel are mounted on the first shaft, and the first gear and the first pinion are meshed with each other;
both the second pinion and the first gear are mounted on the second shaft; the second pinion and the second gear are meshed with each other; and the second gear is mounted on the third shaft;
the blower is connected to another output shaft of the motor; and
the lower portion of the connecting pipe connected with the film-hanging needle is connected with the third shaft.
Preferably, the liquid transporting device includes a cylindrical barrel provided at the bottom of the lower housing of the transmission device, wherein two openings are provided at the symmetrical positions on the circumference of the barrel so that the hose connected between the liquid inlet port of the bubble-ejecting barrel and the liquid outlet port of the liquid storage tank passes through the two openings, thereby allowing a portion of the hose to be disposed inside the barrel. The second shaft, passing through the lower housing of the transmission device, is disposed in the center of the barrel. A rotational arm which rotates together with the second shaft is fixed to the end of the second shaft, wherein each of the two ends of the rotational arm is provided with a support shaft on which a rotational body is provided, and the rotational body periodically presses against the hose inside the barrel as the rotational arm rotates.
Compared with the prior arts, this utility model has the advantage of a simple structure with multiple functions. When a child rides the scooter, the bubble-generating device can generate bubbles continuously, thus improving the pleasure of the sport.